SnoWells AU ficlets
by Dine7184
Summary: A series of AU ficlets for Dr. Wells/Caitlin Snow aka SnoWells.
1. Adopting a pet together

**Adopting a pet together AU**

She's definitely a dog's person, he's definitely a cat's person. So when they decide to get a pet, the real challenge begins.

By the time they've been to several animal shelter and back home without a new addition to it, they're frustrated and highly annoyed with each other.

That's a first.

They had fights before, of course. Which healthy relationship hasn't, but Caitlin and Harrison always thought they'd be mature enough to stand above this.

They were wrong.

Caitlin's pouting, crossing her arms and is not talking to him for at least three days. Harrison's just as stubborn.

And the discussion of having a pet is off the table.

Until one day, while Caitlin's grabbing her coat and is about to head out of the house, Harrison stops her suddenly, a curious expression upon his face.

"Where are you going?" he asks and she shrugs. "Out. To see Cisco," she just explains, grabs her purse and leaves the house. He waits just as long as it takes to hear the car leaving, grabs his coat and keys and leaves the house as well.

Little does the other know that Caitlin and Harrison both go separately to another animal shelter, choosing the pet they're pretty sure the other is going to end up loving - a five year old Golden Retriever called Brinkley and a three year old black cat called Tess.


	2. It wasn't supposed to happen like that

It's been some time, but here we go. Another little something.

Inspired by the "date" at Jitters Caitlin and Wells had in 1x15. AU, of course. ;)

It's also unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own and I apologize! I hope you enjoy and any comments are very much appreciated.

**"It wasn't supposed to happen like that."**

They're sitting at Jitters, chatting the afternoon away and smiling casually at each other when the glass front suddenly shatters into a million pieces and the first people start to scream. Caitlin looks up from her coffee and he also turns his head toward the big window that's no longer there. Some men, all dressed in black, come rushing in and start to fire their weapons apparently aimless at every possible target, before one of them turns toward Caitlin and Wells. He aims at the lamp over their table and starts firing at it, screaming "Everyone down," while doing it. Caitlin and Wells cover their heads the best they can against the glass that comes crushing down on them, though she gets cut at her cheek and winces slightly in surprise.

"Are you alright?" she hears Wells asking her and nods slightly.

"Well, look at who we have here. Dr. Wells, are you enjoying your coffee in such a lovely company?! Dr. Snow, I presume?!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Wells asks, looking up at the man who is now standing in front of him. The man shrugs and turns to Caitlin. Wells grabs the man's wrist. "Leave her alone," he says determined, blue eyes sparkling in anger.

"Or what? What you wanna do about it? Run me over with your wheelchair?" the man says and chuckles, already turning back to Caitlin.

"No," Wells whispers, tightening the grip on the man's wrist. He pulls his arm back, forcing the other to his knees. The man's trying to aim his weapon at Caitlin, but Harrison's already on him. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. So give me the gun," he says, twisting the other man's arm even more in the context and Caitlin can actually hear some bones breaking, or at least being dislocated. She looks at Wells in shock, her eyes wide.

He's looking back at her, pressing his lips together and it seems like he has a hard time figuring out what's the right thing to do, now that he finally got a hold of the man's gun. "Caitlin, go." He decides finally and watches her looking at him in disbelief. "Go," he orders and she just nods before she gets up and runs toward the exit, trying to get there unnoticed.

"What am I going to do with you now, huh?!" Wells says to the man on the ground before he turns the gun in his hand, pressing it to the man's temple. "I know who you are and I know who you're working for. If you ever come near me or her or if you ever dare to so much as to look at her in any way again, I'm gonna finish you. And don't even think for one second that I wouldn't." Wells says and finally gets up from the wheelchair, aiming the gun at the man's knee and pulls the trigger before he aims at another that's close behind Caitlin, aiming his own gun at her himself.

Caitlin stops in her tracks and turns slowly as she hears the gunshot, seeing the man behind her fall to his knees, returning her gaze with dead eyes. She takes a few steps back and before she can focus on anything else she suddenly finds herself grabbed by someone and rushed out of Jitters, or what's left of the place anyway. She closes her eyes, doesn't dare to even blink, only holding onto whoever has rescued her out of there, though she's pretty sure that Barry has somehow found out about it. Wells must have sent him some kind of message.

"Are you alright?" She finally feels him loosen his grip on her when they come to a halt and blinks. Confused she looks down, not exactly knowing where she is at first, her ears still ringing from god knows what. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus again, shaking her head, trying to clear her ears.

"Caitlin?" she hears the familiar voice clearly now and finally looks up into his blue eyes. He absolutely isn't who she expected to find staring back at her.

He cups her face in his hands. "Are you hurt?" he asks again, examining the cut on her cheek.

She shakes her head. "I'm fine. I…" She takes a few steps back, giving him an once-over. Standing on his own two feet is Dr. Harrison Wells, the Harrison Wells who's still been sitting in a wheelchair just a few minutes ago.

"Well, it certainly wasn't supposed to happen like that," he simply says as he notices the way she's looking at him now.

"You can walk." She simply says and even she doesn't know if she wanted it to sound like a question or a statement. She's in shock, that much she is sure of.

"I couldn't just sit there and let him hurt you, or even worse. I had to do something."

She shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Caitlin, believe me, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"How could I believe you? How could I ever trust you again? I…"

"Caitlin…"

"You lied to me," she interrupts him, her voice barely more than a whisper. Tears are glistening in her eyes. "You lied to all of us. What else did you lie about?"

Harrison shakes his head and makes a step toward her.

"No," she screams and pushes him away. "Don't touch me. I… I need to be alone." She looks him in the eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Please, leave me alone."

He nods. "I'm sorry," he whispers before he rushes away, faster than she can even blink.


End file.
